


Wake

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: It’s the voice that stops her first.'Cody?'
Relationships: Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

It’s the voice that stops her first.

 _‘Cody?’_ she asks, before getting a hold of herself. It’s been too long.

He doesn’t have that same flickering presence in the Force. He burns like an ember; he flirts without any idea of who she was. He winks with Fox’s dimple.

He is a patchwork man. Fives, in the curl of his lip. Jesse, in the corner of his eye.

Oddly, he never reminds her of Rex. Not until he rolls over one morning, months into whatever this is and years after Rex ever got to live.

That’s the morning she leaves.


End file.
